


Secret Scandal

by asurora_san



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Cute, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Kisses, NSFW, Public Masturbation, Secret Crush, Shy, Sleeping Kisses, Starish - Freeform, Tango, Yaoi, dance, flamenco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurora_san/pseuds/asurora_san
Summary: Ren wants some advice on work and who knows better than his buddy and secret crush, Tokiya. He finds Tokiya asleep on the sofa, what will come of the temptation?





	1. Ren

“Ichi?” Ren walks into Tokiya's room without knocking, “Mmh? No response?”. Walking around the room, he finds Tokiya on the sofa, sound asleep with a book on his chest. “Huh. It’s not that late... You’ll catch a cold if you sleep there like that though...”. Ren leans over the back of the sofa, looking Tokiya head to toe. 

Absentmindedly, Ren reaches out to stroke Tokiya’s fringe away from his beautiful sleeping face. Tokiya's nose wrinkles and Ren quickly withdraws his hand. ' _Woops. Better be careful..._ ' 

Tokiya shifts, lifting an arm up suddenly to rest it above his head, almost hitting Ren who backed out of the way. Ren leans over the back of the sofa again to peer and raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh, how tempting...”. Tokiya’s raised arm had lifted his shirt up and part of his abdomen was now exposed, showing a hint of toned abs. Ren stared. ‘ _Hah~.... Must....resist...._ ’. Ren face-palmed and peeked through his fingers at the still soundly asleep Tokiya. ' _I really shouldn’t leave him sleeping there like this either..._ ' Ren battled in his thoughts as he gazed at Tokiya’s lips which were slightly parted and looked a little dry. 

“A light peck should be safe...then I’ll wake him...maybe...” And Ren holds his long hair back as he leans over the back of the sofa, his face inching closer and closer to Tokiya’s, eyeing him carefully in case he suddenly woke up or moved. Ren was now close enough to rub noses with Tokiya and feeling his sleeping breath made Ren tingle. Tokiya's breath smelt faintly of a familiar black tea. Quickly, so very lightly, Ren made a soft peck on Tokiya’s lips and pulled away to watch for any reaction. There was none. Ren mentally sighed with relief...but his excitement was building. 

He eyed Tokiya’s drying lips. ' _I should stop..._ ', he chided himself, ' _before... I get....carried away...._ ' and he found himself leaning closer again, licking his own lips first, then licked at Tokiya’s lips, moistening them. Tokiya inhaled and his lips twitched, as though returning the kiss. Ren retracts quickly, in shock, covering his fingers over his lips, eyes wide and cheeks scarlet. ‘ _D-d-did he just...?? …No no no... he’s asleep... He couldn’t have...unless...he’s...dreaming...?_ ’ He leaned on the sofa back and gazed at Tokiya’s sleeping face again, and stared for...who knows how long...until... 

“Tokiya!!” came an upbeat call from behind Ren, making him jump. It was Otoya. “A-re? Why’s your door left open? Oh? Ren! What are you-” 

“SHHHH!” quickly hushed Ren, who had stood up now. Otoya clamped his hands over his mouth, stumped and puzzled as he looked at Ren. Ren nodded toward the sofa and Otoya tiptoed over to look. 

“Haaa~ he’s asleep on the couch again!?” Otoya whispered. ‘ _Again...?_ ’ thought Ren. Well, that aside, now that Otoya was here, Ren thought it best to leave. He made to walk away when Otoya whispered out to him, “Heyyy you’re leaving already?” Ren, still walking toward the door, turns, winks, casually salutes to Otoya and steps out the door. 

Once he turns outside, after a few steps, Ren makes a mad dash for his room. Turning into his room, he closes the door and locks, panting and leaning against the back of his door. 

“Shiiiiiit, that was close...” and he sunk to the floor, feeling light-headed...with a tight discomfort in his trousers, a pounding in his chest. “Damn it...Ichi...” and Ren made to unbutton and unzip his trousers. It provided little comfort and Ren needed more...the throbbing in his boxer shorts wasn’t going away anytime soon or on its own. Ren sighed and pulled his erect manhood through the fly of his boxer shorts, giving himself a few strokes. He shuddered and closed his eyes, images of Tokiya’s lips and abs flashed across his mind. He traced his lower lip with his knuckle, remembering the feel of Tokiya's lips, and the sudden twitch that felt too much like a kiss back. Ren moaned at that last thought and pre-cum leaked out his tip. 

“Fuck... I better not do this here or it’s gonna be a pain to clean up later...”, he sighed and got to his feet. His trousers still hanging on his hips, Ren made his way to his bathroom, to settle himself in the shower, filled with lewd thoughts of Ichi...


	2. Tokiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya feels the warm fuzzies...for Ren... Could his feelings be awakening?

The next morning. 

“Ren!” Tokiya calls out along the hallway. Ren almost jumps out of his skin. 

“I-Ichi! O-Ohayo. W-What’s up?” Ren turns around, looking a little flustered. 

“What’s up with you?” Tokiya chuckles, “You’re jumpy this morning. Anyway, Otoya told me you were looking for me last night. My bad, it seems I was asleep on the sofa when you came in. Why didn’t you just wake me?” 

“Oh. Err... A-hahaha... Nah, I know better than to wake a sleeping beauty ;) “, Ren found himself again. 

“Wh-what sleeping beauty...”, Tokiya blushed. “A-anyway, what were you looking for me for?” 

“Oh, that. Yeah well, you’ve got more experience in the industry so I wanted your advice. Have you done those live interviews before?”, and Ren walked with Tokiya, discussing the given matter. 

~*~ 

“Here, how about I show you some of my previous interviews”, and they sat in the common room on the sofa and Tokiya pulls out his laptop, “I’m given copies of all my interviews so it makes for good reference material. And since the rest of the guys are out today, we should have some peace”. He opened up a few recordings for Ren to watch. 

“Woah, you’ve got so many! I was right to ask you, Ichi. Thanks.” 

“I’ll go make us some tea. Take your time with the videos.” Tokiya gets up and leaves Ren to the videos. 

Tokiya hums to himself, returning with a tray bearing a teapot and 2 teacup sets. He finds Ren still watching the interview recordings with a serious look, focusing intently. He had moved the laptop from the table to his lap and was sat back, arm folded, one hand at his chin. 

“Oi, they’re supposed to be casual interviews, don’t look so serious.” Tokiya sets down the tray and pours Ren a cup. 

“Oh. Thanks. Hey, you’re really good in all these interviews, I don’t know what fault to pick! Except that you smile more there than you do in real life.” Ren teased. 

“Nonsense. There are dozens of faults I could pick out! Like for example, here, this one...” and Tokiya takes the laptop from Ren’s lap to his own and pulls out a video. Ren crosses his leg one over another and leans towards Tokiya for a better view, resting an arm on the back of the sofa behind Tokiya. 

Tokiya begins to rattle off on a selected video, literally picking out the dozens of faults. Ren tries to keep up. 

“There, and that, don’t do that.” Tokiya points at the screen with a cringe. 

“Do what?? What did you do??” Ren was still struggling to find any faults with Tokiya. Was he biased or was Tokiya’s standards too high, or both? 

“There. Don’t do …” Tokiya rewinds and rattles off again on some minute detail. ‘ _Both_ ’, thought Ren as he leaned in closer, frowning at the screen and trying to be a bit more “sensitive” to the little things that Ichi picked up and he couldn’t. 

~*~

Tokiya wrinkled his nose. Ren’s cologne didn’t usually tickle his nose so why.... Tokiya suddenly realised how close Ren was then. He could smell Ren’s shampoo lightly wafting from his hair too, mixed with his cologne. It was slightly intoxicating. 

“Uh...H-Here, why don’t you take back the laptop...”, Tokiya pushed the laptop back onto Ren’s lap, whose eyes followed the screen as it moved back onto his lap. Tokiya reached for his teacup and took a sip, trying to calm his nerves. Wait. Why was he even nervous? Tokiya frowned in thought. 

“Something wrong with the tea too, Ichi?” Ren was still in the same posture but not leaned as close now, since the laptop was now back on his lap. He smirked. Tokiya clicked his tongue and took another sip, closing his eyes, trying to calm the thumping in his chest and hoping Ren couldn’t hear it. Ren chuckled and looked back at the screen. Tokiya stole a side glance at Ren. ' _Ren is quite sexy actually..._ ’ he thought. His eyes trailing Ren’s chiselled jaw, to the earring at his lobe, his hair tied one side, then to his neck and the shape of his shoulder and toned looking arm... 

Ren suddenly laughed and Tokiya’s eyes snapped back in his head. ‘ _W-was I...checking him out...??_ ’ Tokiya wondered to himself, ‘ _eh..wait, he’s watching my recordings, why is he laughing?!_ ’ 

“Oi, what’s so funny?” Tokiya looks at the screen frowning. 

“Aw man, some of these interviews are hilarious. You’re too hard on yourself, Ichi. You’re a natural pro, I think you’re great in all the interviews. I wouldn’t change a thing! I’m sure the viewers felt the same.” Wow, talk about praise of the highest order. 

“T-Thanks...Ren...” Tokiya suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy inside. ‘ _It must be the tea... It must be the tea..._ ’, and he stole another side glance at Ren who was still chuckling and smiling at the screen. Oh what a smile...

Tokiya's heart skipped a beat.


	3. Ren x Tokiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Tokiya (in disguise) are chased by a mob of Ren-fanatics and they hide in a narrow alley. Being so close to each other...feelings arise...from below ;)

Ren was having his first live interview done, and of course, invited Tokiya to sit in the audience (in a disguise). “Confidence boost”, he said. Ren took many, MANY discreet glances at Tokiya throughout the show. Tokiya's smile provided Ren comfort that all was well enough. ' _At least he’s not cringing and wincing!_ ' thought Ren. 

Once the show was over, Tokiya went up to Ren. 

“Hey, you were great up there! Really natural too. It was good watching and listening to you. You looked like you had fun. Thanks for inviting me.” 

“Oh yeah, it WAS fun! I hope everyone enjoyed it...” Ren ran his fingers through his hair and stretched to relax. 

“I’m sure they did”, Tokiya pat Ren's shoulder, “I certainly did...”. That last part was like a whisper and Ren didn’t hear it. 

“I’m starved! Hey Ichi, let’s grab a bite. You haven’t eaten either, have you?” Tokiya and Ren made to leave the studio premises when suddenly a throng of girls swarmed them. They were all begging for autographs, photographs, hugs, handshakes, kisses, a clump of his hair, anything Ren! Half dragging (or pushing, rather) him away, Tokiya was left standing to the side when Ren suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into one of the single shots the girls were taking of him. 

“Ehhhh, Ren-sama! We want shots of just you!” shouted one of the girls. Was Tokiya’s disguise that good or were the girls REALLY ONLY interested in Ren?? 

“Ahaha! Tough crowd! All right, all right. Why don’t you ladies line up then? I don’t know where to look with so many cameras pointing at the same time. One by one so I can give each of you my fullest attention ;)” Ren threw them a wink and they squealed but surprisingly (to Tokiya at least) they all started to line up! 

“Ichi”, Ren whispered to Tokiya who walked closer again, “on a count of one, run”. Tokiya was still a bit puzzled when all of a sudden, “ONE!” and Ren grabbed Tokiya’s wrist and pulled him away, running at top speed. Tokiya stumbled at first but was quick to react and ran with Ren leading him by his hand. 

They could hear the screams and shouts of the girls behind them but none could really keep up; fit boys with longs legs! The girls didn’t give up though. Some even knew shortcuts too and came so close to catching them! 

They turned around a block corner. 

“In here” and Ren pulled Tokiya into a really narrow alley. “They’d notice me easily, so you stand on the outer side,” the width of their shoulders fit just nicely in that alley. Ren peeped over Tokiya’s shoulders who was facing inwards. “Don’t move”, he whispered, and the mob ran past the alley. Ren ducked behind Tokiya to hide his bright hair, holding on to Tokiya’s shoulders. 

Tokiya wrinkled his nose. Once again, the familiar scent of Ren’s cologne and shampoo tickled his nose. He wondered why it felt like he'd smelt this many times. Suddenly, Ren heaved a huge sigh and rested his forehead against Tokiya’s shoulder and slumped down. Tokiya instinctively hooked his arms under Ren’s, lightly hugging him. He inhaled, quietly sniffing at Ren’s hair. Intoxicating indeed.

“Ha-ah~ thank goodness...” Ren groaned. Only then did Tokiya realise the noise of the mob had died down into the distance. “Good thing you’re with me, Ichi...and disguised too.” Ren stood up, wrists still resting on Tokiya’s shoulders. “Mmh? What’s the matter?” Tokiya hadn’t moved and Ren couldn’t see Tokiya’s face too clearly with the backlight. 

“Uh! N-Nothing... Y-Yeah, I’m glad to be with you too...” and Tokiya’s hands slid to the elbow bends of Ren’s arms. 

“What?” 

“What?” Tokiya seemed a bit out of it. 

“Ichi...?” a cheeky smirk curled on Ren’s lips as he raised an eyebrow. One of Ren’s hands shifted from Tokiya’s shoulder to stroke his cheek with a thumb, and slowly removed Tokiya’s disguise glasses. 

“R-Ren...?” Tokiya leaned away slightly and took a small step back but Ren’s other hand dropped to his waist and crept round his hip. 

“I’m not letting you go this time”, Ren winked before pulling Tokiya to him and sealing his lips over Tokiya’s, arms wrapped around his shoulders and slender waist. 

Much to Ren’s surprise, delight and relief, Tokiya didn’t resist...much – just the initial stun but Ren felt Tokiya relax when he pressed his lips on more and tongue traced. Tokiya couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity of Ren's lips. The touch, the scent, the warmth...the way Ren’s tongue circled his lips... Suddenly, Ren felt Tokiya’s tongue lick at his lips and Ren snapped. 

Ren pushed Tokiya against the wall, with his body pressed against Tokiya, lips locked in a deep kiss of wrestling tongues and soft grunts. Tokiya’s hand slid up and tangled his fingers through Ren’s long hair. Ren felt a sudden rush of heat to his head and his hand dropped from Tokiya’s neck to his waist and crept under his loose shirt, Ren’s warm palm fully feeling him up as he found Tokiya’s nipple and flicked it stiff with his thumb. 

Tokiya let out a soft moan in the kiss and gripped at Ren’s hair, his body tensed but he hugged Ren tighter against him. The arm Ren had wrapped around Tokiya’s waist lowered and Ren gave his bum a little squeeze. Tokiya flinched. Ren had kissed down Tokiya’s neck and chuckled at that reaction. Tokiya had the back of his hand covering his mouth as Ren came back up. Both their faces blushed. He kissed Tokiya’s nose...then his palm...and licked it. It tickled and Tokiya cupped Ren’s cheek, with his thumb over Ren’s lips. Ren kissed that thumb and licked it teasingly. Tokiya didn’t pull away but looked on in a flushed daze – remembering how Ren's tongue felt so good when they kissed... Tokiya rubbed his thumb along Ren’s moist lips...who suddenly sucked his thumb into his mouth and Tokiya felt that hot tongue caressing inside. It was maddeningly arousing. 

“R-Ren....” Tokiya sighed the name in a sexy moan, eyes on the man’s lips, watching for the pink that peeked out sometimes from licking, and he pulled his thumb slowly out from Ren’s lips. 

“Ichi....” Ren whispered a moan, planting kisses, and tongue still giving teasing licks to Tokiya’s palm. Ren now had both hands under Tokiya’s shirt, fingers teasing his nipples, making him squirm slightly. Ren, gazing into Tokiya’s eyes, returned to ravaging his lips and tongue-jostling. Pushing a thigh between Tokiya’s, Ren started a slow grind and Tokiya could feel the hardness against his own growing tightness in his pants. 

“It’s...It’s tight....” Tokiya whispered. 

“Yeah, it is, here...” 

“No, I mean, my....” as if Tokiya’s face couldn’t get redder. Tokiya’s hand was struggling with something below. Ren leaned back a little and realised what Tokiya meant. The bulge in his tight jeans was way obvious. Ren chuckled and licked at Tokiya’s lips. 

“I’ll help you with that...” Ren frenched Tokiya as his nimble fingers undid Tokiya’s belt, button and zip. There was a moan of relief from Tokiya, if only for a second because Ren gave him a rub through his boxer jocks. 

“Help me with mine...” Ren whispered seductively into Tokiya’s ear before tracing his tongue along the rim of his ear and sucking on his lobe. Tokiya shuddered and, with shaky hands, fumbled open Ren’s belt and trousers. Ren made a mental note to wear easier belts next time. Tokiya hooked his fingertips at the band of Ren’s boxers. He hesitated. Ren pulled the front of his boxers down and took Tokiya’s hand to hold his erection. A shiver ran up Ren’s spine. Tokiya’s cool long fingers circled his member with unsteady squeezes and strokes. 

Ren’s head drooped to rest on Tokiya’s shoulder as the strokes got steadier. Soft moans escaped Ren’s lips and Tokiya guided Ren’s hand to pull down his own boxers. Ren knew what to do and his warm grip made Tokiya’s knees buckle. 

“You’re hard as a rock, Ichi...” Ren whispered breathily into Tokiya’s ear, making him shiver. 

“S-So are you... Mh!” Ren had chomped down on Tokiya’s neck and was suckling, tongue flicking. Tokiya hugged Ren to him, clenching at the back of Ren’s shirt. His stroking hand became unsteady again. Ren pulled away from Tokiya’s neck and shifted his footing, aligning himself in front Tokiya, both their erections rubbing each other. Ren guided Tokiya's hand to stroke with him in a frot. Ren couldn’t stop his hips moving with the strokes and Tokiya was having a hard time concentrating on his own movements. 

~*~

Ren’s strokes started to pick up speed. 

“Ren... I-!” Tokiya panted, he was getting close and he squeezed the hand he had on Ren’s hip. 

“Cum with me, Ichi-mh!” Tokiya’s unsteady, erratic strokes were pushing Ren over the edge. Ren humped their hands, breaths short, “Ichi-!” 

With a grunt, Ren shot the first spurt and Tokiya released too, his hushed moans trembled with his legs. Ren’s hips jerked with each shot, rubbing against Tokiya who flinched with sensitivity. 

~*~

Tokiya, panting, slumped forward onto Ren who caught him. Tokiya could feel the hard beating in Ren’s chest. Ren’s clean hand came up to stroke Tokiya’s hair and he kissed Tokiya’s head. 

“Ren...” whispered Tokiya in a most sultry tone. 

“Ichi...” and he kissed the side of Tokiya’s head. Tokiya nuzzled into Ren’s neck and leaned full weight against Ren who gladly hugged him and squeezed, careful with his “wet” hand. In his nuzzling, Tokiya planted a kiss on Ren’s neck, before looking up into Ren’s eyes and going for soft slow kisses. Ren could hardly believe what they'd just done, more so that Tokiya had seemingly accepted...him. 

~*~ 

“We should get out of this alley and head back... Pretty sure it’s safe now...” Ren finally said once it seemed like their legs had enough strength again. Tokiya nodded. He had a pack of tissue with him and they both wiped their hands down. They were adjusting their clothes when Ren suddenly stopped Tokiya. “Oops, you might want to cover that up...” and he preened Tokiya’s scarf around his neck. That chomp and suckle earlier had left a mark. Tokiya gasped and clamped a hand over the spot, looking up at Ren. “My bad...good thing you wore a scarf with your disguise.” Tokiya looked like he was about to cry when Ren gave him a peck on his lips. “We should hurry back home then... I’ll take full responsibility for that” he winked and held Tokiya’s hand, leading him out of the alley slowly, peeking out first to make sure the coast was clear. 

They made a brisk walk back to the studio premises where Ren parked his car and they both went to wash their hands first. They got into the car and Ren made a quick peck on Tokiya’s cheek before starting the engine to head back home. Tokiya was blushed as he buckled down...half in a daze.

“How about we order food in, you’re sleeping in my room tonight”, It was an order, Tokiya had no choice, but he didn’t seem to mind. Ren tossed his phone to Tokiya. “Order anything you like. Get anything spicy for me. My treat.” and he patted Tokiya’s thigh. Without a word, Tokiya made food orders and held Ren’s hand, kept on his thigh, all the way until they reached home.


	4. Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Tokiya woke early, as usual. But what wasn’t usual was where he woke up in. He blinked his eyes open, taking a second to remember why this wasn’t his bed and why he wasn’t in his own pyjamas. He tried to move but found himself being held down. He looked to his waist and found an arm around him. His senses awakening, Tokiya felt a warmth against his back and breath in the back of his hair. His heartbeat quickened. He turned his head to see a bare shoulder, and a mess of long orange hair. _‘Ren...?’_

Carefully, Tokiya turned and managed to lie flat on his back. Ren’s arm still around his waist suddenly tightened and Ren snuggled into Tokiya. Tokiya was a little unsure of what to do. He wasn’t used to sleeping with someone, in the same bed, and a man at that. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to push Ren away. Ren sighed out a moan right into Tokiya’s ear which made him shiver. It seemed so natural for Ren as he nuzzled his nose into Tokiya’s ear and cheek. Tokiya flinched and squeezed his eyes closed tight. It was unbearable, ticklish and arousing all at the same time. 

“Ohayo, Ichi...” came a deep breathy whisper in Tokiya’s ear, followed by a peck on his cheek. 

“O-Oh..hayo... Ren...” Ren chuckled at the tremble in Tokiya’s voice. “W-What’s so funny?” Tokiya tried to act annoyed. 

“Ie. Kawaii.” and Ren gave Tokiya another squeezy hug, smiling, eyes still closed. He breathed in. “You smell nice with my shampoo” and he nuzzled into Tokiya’s hair. 

“Y-Yamete-kudasai!” Tokiya face-palmed and pushed Ren who broke into laughter. 

“Okay, okay” laughed Ren. He pulled Tokiya’s hand away from his face. Eyes now opened, he could see the rosy tinge on Tokiya’s face. He smirked, reached up and turned Tokiya’s cheek. Their lips met, Ren’s eyes closed, Tokiya’s eyes wide open in shock before relaxing into the kiss. _‘I...should try and get used to Ren’s kisses....I guess?’_ Tokiya told himself. He had to admit he loved the feeling of Ren’s soft lips...and...his tender hot tongue...

Ren’s hand slid down. 

“D-Don't!” Tokiya’s hand shot down to stop Ren. 

“But you’re getting all hard...” Ren pressed his palm against the bulge and Tokiya squirmed. Ren’s nimble fingers slipped under the pyjama waistband and gently caressed the growing stiffness. 

“R-Ren....” Tokiya shuddered a sexy moan. 

“Mine too... Ichi...” Ren’s sultry voice was hard to resist. Tokiya’s hand found his way to Ren’s...it wasn’t hard to find and took Tokiya by surprise at first, finding the stiffy rubbing against the side of his hip. Ren slept in the buff. 

There was nothing for Tokiya to fumble with but he was nervous nonetheless. His fingers circled Ren’s member as did Ren on his. 

~*~

Their strokes in sync, Ren let out soft moans. Tokiya’s moans were withheld but his breathing ragged. 

“Ichi...” Ren nuzzled and kissed Tokiya’s ear. Tokiya squirmed and Ren leaned up on his elbow to hover over and kiss Tokiya. They moaned and grunted in the kiss, each feeling the heat to their ears and in their groins. Ren’s hips were moving with Tokiya’s strokes. Tokiya’s other hand was on Ren’s as though guiding the strokes. 

~*~

Tokiya's hand moved faster on his and Ren felt him tense and flinch. He pressed his thumb on Tokiya’s tip in a hold. 

“Not yet...wait for me...” Ren panted. Tokiya writhed and relaxed, focusing his attention on returning the handy-pleasure he owed Ren. Each time he touched the head, Ren would grunt and his hips would jerk. Tokiya looked up to see Ren’s eyes were closed, his brows knitting. He reached his free hand up to pull Ren down for a kiss. He craved those soft lips and warm tongue... 

Tokiya’s initiated kiss sent Ren off the edge. He released his thumb off Tokiya’s tip and resumed the strokes as his hips thrust into Tokiya’s grip on him. In seconds they were grunting moans into the kiss and their strokes and thrusts quick and erratic. 

Tokiya twitched in Ren’s hand as he shot. Ren felt that hot fluid flow down his fingers and followed suit, moaning, he broke the kiss as he released his load, firing his load onto Tokiya, with a drop or two landing on Tokiya’s cheek. 

~*~

Ren hung his head down beside Tokiya, both panting. He pecked Tokiya’s nose and flopped to lie back, heaving a huge sigh. 

“Go-me~, I don’t mean to just roll over after cumming but...” Ren panted. The arm he was leaning on was aching and he stretched it. 

“I-It’s fine...” Tokiya looked down at his pyjama shirt. It was splattered, with both his and Ren’s. “Uhh...your pyjamas....I... I’ll get this cleaned for you”. Ren looked over and chuckled. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s an old set, and I hardly wear pyjamas anyway, as you can see.” 

“O-Oh..... I’ll still get it cleaned anyway...” 

“If you insist...but that’s the least of your worries. Just remember to wash your face...” Ren chuckled. Tokiya remembered he felt hot droplets hit his cheek and was about to wipe with his hand but stopped. Ren slipped his arm under Tokiya’s neck, nudging closer and holding Tokiya’s head against his chest. He kissed the top of Tokiya’s head. Tokiya could hear the pounding in Ren’s chest, reminding him of his own. They rested against each other in the warm afterglow before Ren said they should get up and find a way to sneak Tokiya out of his room and back into his own. 

~*~

It was mid-morning by the time they washed up and Tokiya managed to get back to his room and change into fresh clothes. Thankfully no one was around to see him leave Ren’s room, and in the previous day’s clothes at that. Ren went ahead to the breakfast room first. Tokiya joined later. 

“Tokiya!” waved Otoya, bright and cheery as always. He pulled out the empty chair next to him.

“A-re? Tokiya? You’re late today, even later than Ren-kun, how unusual. I didn’t see you during my walk this morning too.” said Natsuki before he chomped on a cute bunny-rabbit bun. All eyes were on Tokiya. Except for Ren, who was busying himself with his bowl of cereal. Tokiya tried to keep his cool. 

“A-Ah...yeah... I was a little... held back this morning.” Ren cleared his throat a little too loudly and shifted in his seat. Tokiya sat in the empty chair next to Otoya, opposite Ren. 

“Yo, Ichi” Ren greeted casually as the prim and dapper lad sat in front of him, looking cool as usual. Otoya poured some tea into Tokiya’s teacup and everyone got on with their breakfast. 

“Daijobu desuga, Tokiya?” Otoya quietly asked, his mouth full of eggs and toast, “You look different this morning...like...refreshed? Like...umm...your face is glowing...?” his tone innocent. Tokiya touched his cheek. Ren almost choked on his cereal. 

“W-wha?.... Uhhh *ahem* Oh...must be my new facial wash this morning.” he said, with the straightest face he could hold. 

Ren dropped his spoon.


	5. Always on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya gets invited to model in a fashion show.

Once again, Ren finds Tokiya asleep on the sofa. This time, with a letter, opened, on his chest. 

“Heh, this may be the only sloppy thing about you, Ichi, falling asleep on the sofa... … Mmh? What’s this...” Ren gently pinches the letter out from under Tokiya’s hand and skims the contents, “Oh-ho... modelling for a fashion show huh...” he eyes Tokiya who stirs and squints his eyes open, which immediately fly open at the sight of Ren. 

“R-Ren!” Tokiya notices the letter in Ren’s hand, gets up and reaches to snatch it back but Ren turns around, whisking the letter out of his reach. He leans back against the sofa, with Tokiya who was knelt on the sofa seat, trying to grab the letter back. 

“Well, Mr Perfectionist, shall I give you some tips on a fashion show?” Ren winks. 

“That’s-! I can handle this fine by myself” Tokiya huffs then paused as he saw a hint of disappointment in Ren’s eyes and thought, _‘Ren did model for the JBC fashion show before...’_ Ren was almost giving sad puppy eyes. Tokiya cleared his throat and sighed…"F-fine! I’ll be in your care, then.” much to Ren’s astonishment and delight, perking him up. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning in the last dance room then, 11.00 a.m., and bring along a pair of old dress shoes, if you have.” Ren winked and handed the letter back to Tokiya. 

“Huh? Uhh... Sure. Okay. Thanks.” Tokiya, still kneeling on the seat, looking down at the letter and back up at Ren, bewildered at the need for dress shoes. Ren was about to walk off but suddenly turned around, lifted Tokiya’s chin, bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips – all in one smooth move, catching Tokiya off guard. 

“Good night” a sultry smile and another peck on Tokiya’s forehead and Ren was off, leaving Tokiya in a half dazed-half shocked state. ‘Still...not....used to his sudden kisses....’ he blushed and watched Ren who, without turning back waved and said, “Rest well tonight!”, then close the door behind him. 

Tokiya sighed and sank down into the sofa, still feeling the tingle on his lips. He caught sight of the clock on the wall. 

“Right! Sleep” he gasped, sighed and got ready for bed proper. 

~*~ 

Tokiya woke his usual early, had a light breakfast and decided to warm up with a short run in the crisp morning air. When his run was finished, he still had about an hour to spare and thought he’d just go and wait in the dance room and do some stretches perhaps. He did wonder what sort of prep was needed for a fashion show though...how different could it be from their usual live shows? And still, the need for the dress shoes? He went back to his room and found an old pair of dress shoes and headed to the last dance room.

However, as he walked down the hallway towards the dance room, he heard music echoing through and paused in his steps. ‘Who’s so hardworking this early in the morning...?’ It sounded unusual and foreign though, seemingly coming from the room he was heading to. Tokiya quietly stepped, ‘Hmmm...? Guitar...?’ he thought, just as a foreign voice boomed out, startling him, and he could hear what sounded like bangs. ‘What IS that??’ Tokiya’s curiosity was growing as he crept towards the dance room, ‘and why am I creeping?!’ he thought to himself but maintained the silent walk. 

Tokiya got to the door and peered through the narrow glass window. There was a swish of the familiar long strawberry-blond hair, followed by the sound of more bangs, which turned out to be foot, or heel, stomps. ‘Ren...?’ The music played and the voice boomed again. Tokiya still could not quite pinpoint the language, and the dance seemed like tap but not really either. He watched as Ren moved to the rhythm of the guitar. Dressed in high-waisted trousers that made Ren’s legs appear even longer and accentuated his slender hips and waist, and a strange, long-sleeved white shirt, unbuttoned and exposed much of Ren’s chest which was gleaming with beads of sweat. 

Ren’s expression was focused, arms up, wrists twisting, hands clapping, fingers snapping, toes tapping and heels stomping. Tokiya couldn’t pull his eyes away as each move was something new. First, it was slow, then suddenly fast with an abrupt stop and a fantastic pose. The music too, starts slow then suddenly booms, quietens and picks up again slowly, softly, and suddenly bellows out again! Of course, Tokiya could not deny he found Ren looked absolutely sultry, from the dressing to the way he moved; Ren’s hips seemed to move so seductively with the footwork, the shine of his sweat, the way he maintained the perfect posture, and the look of intense concentration and passion on Ren’s face, all took Tokiya’s breath away. 

Tokiya wanted to see more. As though under a spell, he slowly opened the door and softly stepped it, hoping not to interrupt, but Ren noticed, and he smirked at the mesmerized look on Tokiya’s face. The music continued, and so did Ren, performing for his one-man audience. The dance was a sight to behold. Something red caught Tokiya’s eye and he noticed a faux rose poking out of Ren’s bag and he picked it up. Ren did a twirl, came close to Tokiya and picked off the rose between his teeth and continued the last bit of the dance routine. Tokiya chuckled as he watched Ren with the plastic rose stem in his teeth.

Suddenly, Ren reached over and grabbed Tokiya’s hand, pulling him over and dipped him, tucking the rose behind Tokiya’s ear just as the music stopped. Tokiya stared up at Ren as he held onto him. Ren’s face was so close. 

“Hi, Ichi” Ren gave a smouldering smile. 

“H-hi...Ren...” Tokiya blushed. 

“A real rose would suit you better” Ren winked. 

“H-ha.....D-don’t...drop me” Tokiya tried to keep his hold round Ren’s shoulder. Ren felt warm, like a fire... 

“I wouldn’t, for the world...” cool blue eyes gazed into turquoise-blue eyes. The distance between their lips seemed to close and Tokiya shut his eyes. Ren breathed a chuckle and pulled back, suddenly lifting Tokiya, stunned, back onto his feet. Tokiya wobbled and balanced on the bar by the wall mirror. Tokiya felt an odd pang in his chest. Was he disappointed they didn’t kiss? 

Ren walked over to switch off the music player, his heel taps echoing on the wooden floorboards. 

“Uh... So, that dance...just now...” Tokiya was having a hard time putting a sentence together. 

“Ah. Spanish Flamenco, ending with a twist of the Tango” he winked at Tokiya, still with the rose behind his ear. “It’s a great workout really. Learned it as a kid. I don’t practice it as much nowadays but once in a while is a nice change from running, plus it helps maintain my posture”. Ren wiped down with a towel which Tokiya threw to him. 

“Ah... Naruhodo! No wonder it sounded familiar, like your song ‘Dear... Burning my Lady’. So that’s your fitness secret!” Tokiya’s face lit up. 

“Oops” Ren bit his lip, “Ah well, it’s fine if it’s you then. I’m sure my secret is safe” Ren walked up close to Tokiya and traced a finger under Tokiya’s chin, making him blush. ‘How cute...’ 

“S-so, what tips are you going to give me for my fashion show?” Tokiya turned his chin off Ren’s finger, cheeks still rosy. Ren chuckled and gave a peck on Tokiya’s cheek before stepping back. ‘A-again?!’ Tokiya flushed and put his hand where he felt the kiss. 

“Well, how would you like to learn some flamenco? That's why I asked you to bring dress shoes. The heels can make like these dance shoes. And, as you can see, it helps with posture and posing. Different from our usual STARISH dance routines” which was true. Tokiya couldn’t deny Ren had great posture, a different kind of flow, and his poses were exceptional. “I’ll just be going through the basics, you’ve only got a month so I don’t expect you to be able to do a whole dance routine...” Tokiya felt a little offended and cut in. 

“I’ll do it. Teach me. Everything. Do your worst.” Tokiya ripped off his windbreaker and changed his shoes. Ren smirked ‘Heh...a little provocation and he’s full flame-on.’ Tokiya was about to remove the rose from his ear when Ren stopped his hand. 

“Keep that there, it’ll come in handy”, Ren winked. 

“Wha? Huh??” 

Ren clapped his hands to get Tokiya’s attention and got into a stretch, signalling Tokiya to follow. Tokiya mirrored Ren’s stretches. He felt like he was preparing for some major work out rather than learning to dance. 

~*~ 

It was going to BE a major work out indeed. 

The first two hours saw Ren whipping Tokiya into basics, and it was no holds barred intense. The rose n Tokiya’s ear did come in handy – Tokiya was to do all the basic dance moves without letting the rose drop, if not start over. Ren could be strict when he wanted to, though it was easy with Tokiya who was hardworking, a fast learner, and a perfectionist. Tokiya didn’t make a lot of mistakes and Ren thought this was his best student ever, even if his only. The rose dropped only a handful of times but never twice with the same move. 

Tokiya however, saw Ren in a new light, compared to the usually laidback character Ren always exuded. It was almost like their live show rehearsals, but with something more. A different kind of...passion? And it spurred Tokiya on more. Every time Ren pulled off his perfect moves, Tokiya wanted to replicate it just as perfectly, without dropping the rose. 

“Heh, you’re doing good. We could almost dance a basic routine in sync. Let’s stop for some lunch, shall we?” Ren picked up his towel and tossed Tokiya’s to him. 

“Ah. Sure.” he caught his towel and chugged down some water. “You’re a surprisingly good teacher...” Tokiya wiped his face dry. 

“What do you mean ‘surprisingly’?” Ren playfully scoffed then laughed. “Anyway, you’re an excellent student. I couldn’t have asked to teach anyone better”, and Ren watched as he drank from his bottle, Tokiya blushed at that, as expected. 

“R-right... thanks...”. 

~*~ 

They headed out for some light lunch. Would be no good to dance with a heavy stomach. 

On their way back to the dance room, they bumped into Masato who was heading out of the compound. 

“Oh? Ichinose-san, Jinguji...?” Masato thought this was an odd pair to see together. 

“Yo, Hijirikawa.” Ren waved. 

“Ah, Hijirikawa-san.” Tokiya stopped and smiled. Masato went up to them. He was dragging a small luggage with him. “Oh? Going away?” Tokiya and Ren both looked at the luggage. 

“Ah...just back home, for a short while... the colours around our estate are beautiful this time of year.” Masato seemed to smile to himself as he thought of the rich autumn colours back in Kyoto. 

“Oh! That's right... Kyoto has some stunning autumn views... Hey, you must let me visit with you some time. I would love to go for a morning jog there...” Tokiya’s mind drifted off too. 

“You... want to visit...?” Masato wasn’t expecting that. “Well, I’m...sure I could...my father....” he thought about what his father would say to having his friends over. 

“What? Am I not invited too?” Ren leaned an arm on Tokiya’s shoulder and teased Masato. “It’s not like your father doesn’t know me. Hey, why don’t we all take some time to visit each other's families and homes, huh? We’ve been mates for a long time now!” he nudged Tokiya who looked panicked. 

Masato was just as taken aback at Ren’s suggestion. He looked back and forth Ren and Tokiya. 

“I’ll....ask...when I’m home. A-anyway, what are you two up to...?” Masato looked at them both, one dressed in a tracksuit and dress shoes, one dressed...in...what....? 

“Oh. Ren is helping me with an upcoming fashion show I agreed to model in. We've just finished lunch and heading back to the dance room for more training.” Tokiya looked to Ren who nodded. 

“Oh, I see! That's great! I hope you’ll tell us when the show is, I'm sure the other guys would love to come and support. Especially Kurusu.” Masato smiled thoughtfully. 

“Ah. I’ll text everyone the date. Thanks.” Tokiya felt warm at the group’s continued support for each other. 

“Right. I have a train to catch. I’ll see you guys when I’m back.” Masato checked his wristwatch. 

“Sure. Take care and safe travels!” 

“Ciao~” Ren walked on first. Tokiya and Masato shook hands, smiled to each other and went their ways. 

Tokiya caught up with Ren and they walked abreast. Masato, in the opposite direction, turned around, just at that point, to see Ren giving Tokiya a smack on his butt! Tokiya of course chided Ren, who just laughed out, but Masato noticed the look on Tokiya. It wasn’t one of anger or disgust. And they were walking pretty close to each other too. What was it? Tokiya was even blushing! 

Masato quickly turned back around and continued walking, his mind over-working on what he’d just witnessed. ‘Just how close are they?! But...Jinguji has always been playful...that’s...normal....right?’ 

~*~ 

Back in the dance room, it was a bit more warm up, a short recap and they were back on their dance again. This time Tokiya automatically put the rose on his ear. Ren could have told him it wasn’t necessary anymore but he thought Tokiya looked utterly adorable with it, serious face and all, so he kept mum and just smiled. 

It was a gruelling four-hour session with few breaks in between, at Tokiya’s insistence. 

“You know, you don’t have to push yourself so hard, Ichi...” Ren panted when Tokiya finally agreed to another break. 

“Ie. Daijoubu.” Tokiya himself panting. They’d just finished a rather long routine. 

“If you continue like this, I might have nothing left to teach you after today!” Ren laughed. He had silently upped the difficulty of the routines, seeing as how quickly Tokiya progressed. 

“N-nonsense! I’m nowhere as good as you!” Tokiya protested. “A-and besides, I feel like it’s not right when I don’t have the appropriate shoes for this dance...” he gazed at Ren’s dancing shoes that made the sounds that matched the music’s rhythm. 

“Oh? You think you’d need a pair of these shoes?” Ren was intrigued. "Your dress shoes work just as fine."

“Well, I want to fully immerse myself, and I think proper shoes would be good...? Like, your heels are higher..." Tokiya looked on curiously. 

“Well, if that’s the case, would you wear the same attire too? To fully ‘get into it’” Ren had a sly look on his face. 

“W-well.....” Tokiya glanced Ren head to toe. That chest-revealing shirt, the high-waisted, figure-hugging trousers... “I-if... you think it would help, then m-maybe...?” Tokiya wasn’t feeling so sure now. He fidgeted with his towel. 

Ren couldn’t hold it anymore and burst out laughing. 

“You are just too cute, Ichi.” Ren walked up to Tokiya, the echo of his heels on the wooden floor made him a little intimidating...but oh so sexy. Tokiya backed up to the mirror and Ren leaned in close. “We can get you a pair of dance shoes...and I’d love to see you dressed in this, but I’m not one to force...” he held on to the mirror’s bar Tokiya was leaned against, a hand on either side. Tokiya was trapped. 

“J-just the shoes for now... I think...if it's not too-mmph!” Ren sealed his lips over Tokiya’s, silencing him. Ren had been holding back the whole day, behaving himself, and could restrain himself no more. Tokiya tried to push Ren away. Ren persisted with a harder kiss. Tokiya pushed harder and finally got Ren off. “Y-yamete!” Tokiya wiped his lips. Ren was taken aback and felt a tad hurt, if not a bit scared. Did Tokiya not like it...? 

“Ichi...?” Ren tried to speak but Tokiya held up his hand in a shot.

“I’m all sweaty and gross...and...” Tokiya squirmed and looked away shyly, holding his little towel up to cover half his face, pretending to wipe his perspiration. Ren wheezed a laugh and rested his forehead on Tokiya’s shoulder – in relief. Tokiya wasn’t sure what was so funny. 

“Was THAT all?” Ren finally looked up and gazed into Tokiya’s eyes. “I’m all sweaty too, so it doesn’t bother me...” and he leaned close again but Tokiya put his hand over Ren’s lips. Ren simply persisted and kissed the hand and pressed against the lips he craved. His tongue reached out to taste the salty sweat of Tokiya’s hand. 

“R-Ren! Onegai-! At least let me shower first, and you too!” Tokiya quickly blurted. 

“Oh? Is that an offer?” the sly smirk returned to Ren’s lips. 

“H-huh?” Tokiya’s mind raced, wondering what he just offered. 

“I’ll take you up on it” Ren winked and released Tokiya from his entrapment. “Now let’s go shower, shall I scrub your back for you?” Ren was feeling really cheeky now. 

“Yes... What? No! I can scrub my own back! And we’re not showering together!” Tokiya flailed. Ren doubled over in more laughter. 

“I’m only joking, Ichi! Relax!” Ren was having fun, Tokiya seemed to pout, all flustered. “Though I wouldn’t mind if you helped me scrub mine” Ren gathered his belongings, winked and blew Tokiya a kiss, and headed for the door. “See you at dinner” and Ren left the room, leaving Tokiya in peace at last. 

Tokiya sank to the floor in a sigh. Exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. 

“He drives me nuts! And yet...” Tokiya’s mind wandered to the kiss Ren pinned him with only moments ago. Just then, a flicker of light caught his attention. “Oh, my phone.” He picked it up from his windbreaker and saw a whole stream of messages from the other members of STARISH. Masato had “announced” to everyone in the chat group of Tokiya’s fashion show, and as expected, Syo was over-excited about it, spamming messages on when the date was, then sounding out Ren since Masato said Ren was giving Tokiya some training, which surprised everyone. Tokiya chuckled to himself. It was heartening to see everyone’s encouragement and support, even after all these years. At that moment, Ren replied in the group with an angel-face emoticon. Tokiya replied with an angry-face emoticon and everyone in the group sprang back to life, flooding more messages, excited that Tokiya finally responded. 

“Ugh, let me get back to my room and check the letter again to make sure I give them the right date...” he rolled his eyes and stood up. As he walked to the door, he turned around and gazed at the empty silence of the dance room, where he and Ren spent the whole day. Smiling to himself, he switched off the lights and closed the door behind him. 

“I think I’m going to need a relaxing hot bath...ugh...” Tokiya said to himself, pulling uncomfortably at his sweat-soaked shirt, and again was reminded of Ren. He shook his head, partially in disbelief, “Why can’t I get you out of my head?!” he mumbled to himself. 

~*~


End file.
